Midnight Light
by Summoner of Suzaku
Summary: A muggle named Mina wakes up in the cellar of the Malfoy manor, only to find she's being held captive with two wizards named Fred and Luna. What lies in store for her?


Hello all! I haven't written a fan fiction in over 2 years. How crazy is that? I just became completely caught up in college and found it hard to continue the previous stories that I had. So I decided to start a new one so I could get the creative juices flowing so I could eventually finish up my old ones.

Anyways! Welcome to the new story! This is one that has been on my mind for a while, and I've always been a big fan of Fred. Never found the right person to pair him with in my mind so I decided to create an OC for him. This story takes place during the Deathly Hallows book timeline.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters fashioned under the genius pen of J.K. Rowling. All of the characters are hers and I am but a mere puppet master putting them to good use in a new story.

------

Mina blinked her eyes then groaned under her breath at the sudden wave of pain that overtook her. Mina tried to lift her hand up to her throbbing head, only to find that her hands were painfully tied behind her. Opening her eyes further, Mina peered into the darkness of the room that she was in. No light pierced through the darkness that was so complete, she couldn't even see the floor on which she was laying. Shifting her weight, she braced herself against the pain and sat up, letting out a grunt as her head began to throb as though a ball was being bounced on her temple. As she was repositioning herself, shuffling sounds came from the corner of the dark room.

A mild, tired sounding voice drifted across the room, "It sounds as though the new arrival is awake". All Mina could do was moan softly in response as her head throbbed anew. "Don't worry, it'll stop hurting eventually".

The sounds of someone shuffling across the room towards her threw Mina into a panic "wa…wait…who are you? W…why am I here?"

"Oh my name is Luna, I'm a prisoner just like you are dear. I suspect I am here because my father told the truth of Harry Potter and I am a dear friend of his. But as to why you're here, well I'm sure only you can really know."

Mina blinked into the darkness, still trying to discern the figure of a girl that she knew was somewhere close to her "Harry Potter? But I don't know who that is…could you at least tell me who these people are here? Are they terrorists?"

At this, another voice called out from Mina's left "Never heard of Harry Potter? Surely you are joking? Why that's almost like saying you've never heard of Dumbledore…you have heard of him, right?" a chuckle came at the end of this, only to be followed by silence as Mina didn't reply. "Right?"

"Well no, but that is a rather odd name. I believe if I'd heard it before, I would remember."

"Must be a muggle." This sentence made absolutely no sense to Mina, and she decided right then and there that imprisonment had gotten to these twos heads. Wincing, she repositioned her legs that had fallen asleep.

"Oh dear me, you still have the cords. Fred, do you remember where we put that nail? I thought I remembered putting it near the bucket…" moving sounds came from around the room as the two black shapes proceeded to move around the room. "Oh here we go. Why don't you move away from the wall…oh my, I forgot to ask your name…"

"Um, it's Mina"

The boy's voice replied, "Well then it's very nice to meet you muggle Mina, I'm Fred". A hand came out of the darkness, followed by a chuckle "Oops, you're still tied up, forgot that detail. Well go ahead and turn around and we'll get you free". Wiggling in the darkness, Mina turned so that her hands were hopefully in the general direction of the person with the nail. As a hand came out of the darkness to grasp her wrist, she couldn't help but wince as her bruised wrists twisted painfully in their ropes. Closing her eyes, she waited as the ropes moved under the persistent movement of the nail. Just as suddenly, her hands sprang apart as the rope gave way and fell to the floor. Bringing her hands around to her front, Mina massaged her smarting wrists, bringing the blood back into her abused hands.

"Um, Fred is it? What did you mean by muggle? It sounds like a made up word." The two shapes which were quickly becoming more defined, as Mina's eyes grew used to the dark, looked at each other having a silent conference. Waiting, Mina looked around the room to get a better idea of where she was. The place was no larger than 10 feet on either side, and the ceiling was low enough that you had to stoop to move. There appeared to be no windows and only one small door that she guessed was locked. The walls and floor were made of tightly packed dirt that reminded her of her grandmother's old cellar. A quiet cough turned her head back to the others.

"Well let's just say for now that we can do things you can't…and because you can't do them, we call you a muggle. And because you're a muggle, you really shouldn't be here for any reason we can think of unless you did something to upset one of the people upstairs." Fred gave a weak smile "And you'd have to be pretty stupid to mess with one of them, cause they all look like nasty buggers".

"So then how did you guys end up in here? I mean, you told me Luna, that your dad endorsed what's his name. Is he like a politician or something?"

Luna's quiet laughter floated across the room "No no, Harry Potter is a boy our age. But he did something to upset the people upstairs. This really is too complicated to explain at one time I suppose. I will leave it at that my father was telling people the truth of an event, and some people took offense to it."

"I on the other hand decided to dung bomb one of their people. They somehow decided to take offense to that, gave chase, and voila, I ended up here". Mina chuckled softly at the implied smelly offense that she gathered a dung bomb was.

"How long have you been in here for?"

"Oh I suppose around a month or so now. You wouldn't happen to know that date would you?" Luna looked at her in mild curiosity.

"Um…well I think it's somewhere near the end of May".

"Well then that settles it! These blokes have had us in here for two bloody months. How time flies when you're having fun, eh Luna?"

"Do they just, well, keep you down here?" Mina was hoping this was the answer instead of something much more sinister. Unfortunately this was not to be true. Sounds of moving feet from the ceiling above them caused both Fred and Luna to stand stock-still and then look at each other.

"Sorry mate, but it looks like you're about to find out what they actually do around here. Maybe they'll take it easy on you since it's your first time. My advice to you is to pretend you're still unconscious." Luna nodded while Fred was speaking and moved to the opposite side of the room, moving her hands behind her while she did this to imitate the cords that were no longer there. Mina instantly laid back down and put her hands behind her. Closing her eyes, she slumped over in what she hoped looked like an unconscious form. _I can't believe I got into this…What the hell did I do to deserve this?? And I really hope they don't realize I'm faking…_ Calming her breath down, Mina waited, as the footsteps got closer to the small door, until finally it burst open showing three figures standing in the open doorway.

----------

Well? What think you? Was it worth me writing it? Cause I honestly have no idea. Please let me know 3. Comments would be extremely helpful.


End file.
